1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to the field of security systems and in particular, to the field of computer-controlled security systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Those with skill in the art will appreciate that security systems have become increasingly automated with the advent of low-cost, yet powerful computer systems. The integration of computers and other media devices such as video cameras and microphones enable a remote security company to respond to threats as they occur, instead of waiting for the owner or manager of the premises to report a disturbance via telephone.